Homecoming
by LadyBardock
Summary: Fili comes back to his home town just to find his younger half brother going crazy on the dance floor of a gay club in search for trouble... But trouble finds Fili instead when he realises his intoxicated brother doesn't recognise him and that Kili feels a little too much attraction towards him... Kili/Fili sibling incest Modern AU
Fili liked his old high school friends. He liked Eomer's crude sense of humour, Gimli's wittiness and Legolas's aloofness. He tolerated Aragorn's gloominess and Dain's sluts and drunk binges.

But right at that moment he hated all five of them. He was stuck on a bet, a bet that wasn't his and a bet he had no real interest in winning. Dain had betted Gimli, that Fili didn't have the guts to walk into a gay night club and there he was. After hours of Gimli sobbing in his arms Fili gave in. Gimli drove him to the club and just left him there after taking a photo of Fili inside. Then he quickly split. It wasn't a big deal, to just walk in take a photo and walk out. And in any normal circumstances he would. But seeing his baby brother go crazy on the dance floor in the arms of some ragged red haired man was not normal circumstances.

At first Fili though he was seeing things. Then he thought he was crazy. Fili gazed around the night club angrily. Kili followed the man to the bar and drank something with a smile. And after a moment of chatting with two other boys at the bar, he returned with one of them to the dance floor.

Kili his crazy, irresponsible, witty and annoying brother. Half-brother. That phrase always came to his mind reminded him they shared a mother but not a father. Kili so different from him both physically and mentally. The bad boy, the rebel. The one who fights with everyone, the one who sneaks out to go to gay clubs. The more attractive one, with long wavy dark hair and gorgeous amber eyes. The taller and more lean brother.

He gazed at his brother clearly having a lot of fun, and for a moment he considered just leaving him there. But the moment he noticed the red head place his arm around Kili, he felt a strange emotion. Jealousy. _He couldn't be jealous of Kili could he?_ He was jealous half of his life, jealous Kili had a dad, jealous Kili was the favourite spoilt child. Jealous of the larger bedroom, and the freedom. His mother kept repeating that Fili had to work hard. That he had to get an education. And every time she did that she reminded him he was from the poor first marriage and not the second privileged one. Every time they forgive Kili for doing something crazy, Fili had the bitter feeling that he couldn't afford to make such mistakes. As soon as he graduated from high school, he left with the military, not to be burden anymore. Now nearly six years later he was back to his home town. With a diploma, with enough cash to buy the car garage from his father's old mate Dwalin. He had visited mother and her second husband, but Kili wasn't there.

He glanced at his brother who was clearly getting more and more drunk with worry. He never cared much about him, Kili was not his problem, but there was a short time when he took care of him. When he looked out for him. Now he had a sudden urge to get Kili out of this mess. He slowly walked onto the dance floor in between the making out and dancing like crazy crowd.

Kili loved dancing, he loved the feel of alcohol in his blood and the thrill on the dance floor. He loved the flirting, and fishing for potential one night stands. He tried relationships, but after the bitter pill of not feeling anything towards his partners he settled on getting laid from time to time. Somehow all the people he ever hooked up with were never the right people. Smaug his ex one big mistake, Bard not better. He felt safe with Nori and Ori around him, and as he brushed against a few people on the dance floor he was slowly becoming aware someone was watching him. He could feel that shiver come down his back, he could feel the thrill in his loins. He felt a bit too drunk, but somehow he felt so lonely he didn't want to miss his chance.

As he felt delicate fingers brush his arm, and as he turned to face the man approaching him.

"Hi!" He greeted the blond with a smile. The guy was dead gorgeous. Short cut blond hair, a beard neatly trimmed, but the real treat were deep blue eyes gazing at him with some kind of weight and interest at the same time.

"Hi!" The blond told him and smiled gently as Kili leaned into him and pulled him into a vivid dance. He confidently wrapped his arms around the blond and ground against him, Kili felt so free and so carefree, he just wanted to get this man. The blond complied, he gave into the feverish dance.

Fili felt dizzy, Kili did not seem to recognise him. He knew he changed over the last six years, but he couldn't have changed that much, could he? Or maybe he was too drunk already? Kili was acting like crazy, he was clearly trying to seduce him. Fili always liked boys, he always sough men and sex. The military a place where easy sex was easy. But this was a different level of thrill, his own brother playfully seducing him, grinding against him on the dance floor. He felt a strange bitter taste in his mouth thinking about how much arousing this incestuous activity was. He had dream of fucking his brother ever since Kili became taller than him. Ever since Kili began turning from a gorgeous child, into a leggy, clumsy, sexy teenager. One more thing he was running away from. One more thing he had to run away from now.

"Would you like a drink?" Kili asked him gently.

"No, I'm fine." Fili told him.

"Do you mind if I take another?" Kili asked with a slight blush.

"Not at all." Fili told him slowly. "Actually I'd like the same as you."

The brunet grinned at him with a wild spark in his eyes, and order two shots at the bar. He passed on to the blond and raised his glass.

As the two glasses landed on the bar, Fili noticed a wild grin on Kili's face, and before he could say or do anything two warm lips crashed into his. He felt Kili press against him sensually, the lips assaulting him were warm and dominant. Kili clearly wanted him, his body sending clear signals. As he was embracing him, Fili clearly felt just how aroused he was and how clingy he was.

"My place or yours?" Kili gasped at him with a glare in his eyes.

"Mine!" Fili quickly made the call. One rule he always obeyed was sleeping around at his place, not to land in a strange unknown environment.

"A taxi?" The burnet suggested in between fiery kisses.

"Nope, I'm here by car..." The blond hissed as the boy's hands were gliding over his abs.

"I'm not sure..." The brunet seemed suddenly unsure.

"I didn't drink much, and my place isn't really far..." He reached out his hand. He saw Kili glare at one of his previous dance partners and nod slowly.

"Let's go then..." Kili smiled delighted.

Kili glanced at the handsome blond, and the strong hands firmly steering the car with confidence. He felt aroused even more with every second. The kisses and gentle foreplay giving him a taste of what he would get.

"Are you coming?" The blond reached out his hand and helped him out of the car. Before Kili could even answer, or take a closer look at the address , he felt a strong kiss and strong arms go around him.

"Are you sure you want this?" The blond suddenly asked.

"How more sure do you want to be?" The brunet leaned into him, clearly very aroused.

The blond just smiled and embraced him gently, with a kick he closed the car door and after a moment of struggling with the keys he opened his small house. The closing door was clearly a cue for the brunet, immediately he launched at him with even more demanding hands and lips. The last string of doubt was torn the moment he felt Kili's naked skin under his fingers. The lean muscular body of his own brother the most arousing sight in his life.

Fili guided him towards his bedroom dropping all his clothes on the floor. "You're every impatient aren't you?" He hissed feeling Kili's hand go around his erection.

"I can be very patient..." The brunet admitted. "But not when I'm starving for cock..."

"You're starving?" The blond smirked sensually. The brunet did not reply he just landed on the floor and in a swift move did a deep throat on the blond. Fili gently reached the gorgeous long brown tresses, now ever longer than when Kili was in high school. He gasped feeling those lips engulf him, and as Kili began sucking there was a moment he thought he would lose it. He gently lifted him off the floor.

"If you continue that you won't have much cock to play with..." Fili hissed.

"Is that good or bad?" Kili smirked at him viciously.

"Both..." Fili admitted licking his neck and sensually rubbing his back. "Tell me, what would you like best?"

The brunet just smiled widely. "I want to feel your piece of meat up my ass... Balls deep..." He gasped reaching for Fili's erection. "My own hand is not the same thing as a live monster willing to rip me apart."

"You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" Fili gasped.

"You have no idea..." Kili got on all fours and playfully looked back, and with a wide grin pushed four fingers inside.

"You were planning this..." Fili hissed.

"I like to be prepared..." The brunet noticed with a smile.

"So do I." Fili pulled out a condom and quickly put it on, his last conscious thought screaming at him he should stop. But there was no stopping him from fulfilling his deepest and most depraved dream. To finally fuck his no good little shit of a brother.

Kili awoke feeling so satisfied like never before. Last night seems hazy at best, but the mind-blowing sex was not a dream that was for sure. Despite a light hangover, he could feel a twitch in his ass, the pleasant sensation of being stretched and filled up. He could feel two warm arms embrace him, he could feel the faint smell of sex and sweat. In his blurring head he could see visions of a dead handsome blond he picked up last night. He avoided blonds. Blonds meant trouble, especially after he mistook one for his most hated brother, and called out the wrong name. But this felt so pleasant, the blond was so stunning and alluring he just couldn't help himself. Maybe he should consider starting a relationship if this blond was as stunning as he remembered. Or perhaps he was only interested in casual sex, anyway Kili felt unusually philosophical and attracted to this strange man. Slowly he realised he didn't even know the blond's name...

"I'm a fucking idiot..." He growled to himself.

"What?" He heard a hiss next to him, and then he realised he said it out loud.

"Hi!" He told the blond gazing at him slowly.

"Good morning." The blond replied impassively.

"Damn my head hurts, where is the bathroom?" Kili hissed.

"On the right." The blond replied calmly. "I'll get you some water and a painkiller." He slowly got up and walked to the kitchen.

Kili stumbled to the bathroom, gazed around and took a leak.

"Here you are." The blond entered the bathroom and gave him the glass and painkiller.

"Thanks!" The brunet tried to smile. "I drank a bit too much..."

"Clearly..." The blond replied impassively. "Do you often go to clubs just to get laid?"

Kili shivered hearing the slight critical tone.

"Not really. Not very often anyway." Kili replied meekly.

"A shower?" The blond proposed with a gentle caring smile.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure if I can stand." The brunet smiled.

"I'll take care of you." Fili kissed him gently on the forehead and guided him towards the shower.

After the shower full of gentle caress and playful kisses Kili landed back in bed feeling exhausted.

He woke up alone several hours later, he gazed around the neat room, but he didn't see any personal things. He wanted to gather his things and call a taxi but he had no idea what was the address.

"Hey are you feeling better?" The blond asked him gently.

"Only a bit, my hangover is a bitch." The brunet complained.

"Would you like something to eat?" The blond gently proposed.

"A light breakfast would be great." Kili replied with a smile.

"Give me ten minutes." The blond walked out of the bedroom, after a moment Kili decided to follow him.

"I like your place..." Kili gazed around the neat clean kitchen. "Do you live alone?"

"Yup pretty much. If you don't count the cat..." The blond noticed with a smirk.

"Cat?" Kili gazed up to him.

"Knight." The blond pointed to a black cat sleeping on the window pain.

"Oh that cat." He added meekly.

"Would you like some scrambled eggs or just some toast?" The blond proposed.

"Some toast would be great." The brunet gently told him. "If you'd give me the address I could call a taxi to pick me up..." He finally said realising the situation felt as awkward as always after a one night stand, and clearly the blond did not feel like anything more.

"No worries, I'll drive you to anywhere you need." The blond gently proposed. "Eat up." He placed some toast, jam, honey and a tea in front of the brunet.

"Thank you." The amber eyes gazed at him with some kind of unsaid question, but Fili didn't want to go further into what he just did. He fucked his own drunk brother, who even in daylight couldn't recognise him. His fucking sexy idiot brother.

After the late breakfast Fili drove him to an unknown address in the town centre, and before Kili could even ask him name or his phone number he was already gone. Kili stood there on the sidewalk feeling more disappointed than ever in his life. As disappointed as the last time he saw his brother and he didn't even say goodbye. His bag packed for the military, and with a serious glare in those beautiful blue eyes. His brother had as beautiful eyes as the stranger from last night. As beautiful Kili though with deep regret. And the way he left him now suddenly felt equally painful as the day when Fili felt him.

Chapter 2

Fili felt a moral hangover for nearly two weeks. The bitter feeling of pleasure coming with the night full of lovemaking to the one person in the world he could not touch or have. To the one person he ever truly wanted. To the one person who did not care about him to even remember him.

His friends didn't notice anything, in between jobs and bars they all joked that Fili seemed more relaxed than ever, and it must have been the gay bar influence. He just rubbed it off.

He loved his job, he enjoyed fixing things and taking things apart. But what he loved was cars. He was famous for getting his squad out of trouble by making a random broken down car work and getting them out of the cross fire. He did that under huge pressure without any tools or supplies.

Taking over the garage from Dwalin was a dream come true. To be his own boss, to do what he wanted and when he wanted. Dwalin accepted a big down payment and accepted monthly payments. He also said his dad's share automatically transferred to him, so the sum of money he paid Dwalin was reasonable.

He loved the place, the smell of engine oil, the very idea it was his own place. That he was in control of almost every aspect of his life. Not counting two minor details, his dreams from war and his damn brother. He thought all those years away cured him. He thought all those people he had erased the tension of wanting him more than anyone. He thought about the years of separation, about the years when if he came home Kili was never there. His only source of information about his brother was his face book account, and scraps of information his mother sometimes told him.

But both sources could never convey just how much more sexy he had become. Just how magnificently he would arch on Fili's cock. And that he was gay.

He had remorse because of what he did. He used him, he took him in a state of intoxication. Kili was willing, but would he be as willing if he knew who was fucking him so senselessly? Would he still beg for his cock with those rich amber eyes half closed in pleasure?

Somehow after his regular bar session with his mates he somehow found himself in front of the same bar. He felt drawn to that place, with one hope in his heart, to just see him again. At first he thought he wasn't there, but after a moment he realised it was still pretty early. He took a seat at one of the tables and ordered something light. He felt like running away again, somehow he knew he was risking a lot, but at the same time he felt like seeing him again. Just seeing him, live and lithe, and so fucking adorable.

The moment Kili entered the club followed by Ori and Nori, he could someone watching him. The unmistakable shiver down his back, when he turned around he wasn't surprised to see the same blue eyes gently eye him. In his mind that surprising connection from that night must have been his abstinence and intoxication mixed up. But now being sober and still satisfied from two weeks ago, he felt surprised the same emotion settled in him. Ori and Nori just glared at him, and Nori hissed something about 'Your catch came back...', as Kili confidently walked towards the blond. Without a word he sat down on the chair in front of him.

"Would you like something to drink?" The blond casually proposed.

"I'd like that." The brunet smiled flirtatiously.

It didn't take long for them to land on the dance floor slightly intoxicated. Kili rubbed against the cute man thrilled he came back. Thrilled he had another chance to get to know him. Thrilled there was a chance he would get another night of lovemaking. What he got was mind blowing. The blond skilfully played with him while dancing, touching and not touching at the same time. A random kiss on his neck or arm would make him jump and shiver, a random slide of his hand on his ass would make him a shaking mess begging for attention. Three drinks later and several dances later, as they entangled each other in a slow sensual dance, Kili felt so much enamoured with this man it was unbelievable. As the blond guided him towards his car, Kili could think of only one thing. He wanted this man more than anyone ever. He glanced at the blond confidently driving the car and with a devilish grin he traced his leg and gently traced his erection.

"What are you...?" The blond hissed as Kili opened his jeans and took his penis into his mouth.

"You're fucking unbelievable..." The blond hissed as Kili continued to give him a sensual blow job until the car stopped. "Get out..." The blond hissed, and in a swift move pulled up his jeans and walked around the car.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" The blond noticed with a grin as he pressed him into the side of the car. The brunet just yelped as strong hands gently undid his trousers and later forced him to bend down slightly. In one swift move he was pressed into the side of the car feeling the strong entry. He arched his back and let out a delighted gasp.

"You want this, do you?" The blond hissed into his ear in a sensual deep tone. "You like it when I push into you without any foreplay..." He realised the boy was wet and slick, and the feeling of his body so warm and delightful. He reached for the brunet's firm erection and skilfully played with his body, pressing him strongly against the car.

"You like to get dirty..." He kept whispering into his ear from behind. "You want to feel my cock far up your ass..." He pushed in even harder, and nearly lost it himself.

"More please..." He heard the delightful gasp from the brunet as he continued to fuck him right there in front of his house, partially shielded by the dark, the car and the house behind them, but within eyesight from the nearby houses.

"Tell me how much you want this..." The blond taunted him with a smile.

"Fuck me please..." The boy gasped in a hushed tone.

"Try harder..." The blond continued to taunt him.

"I want to feel your cock even deeper, please give it to me..." The boy mumbled, but his breathing was raspy, Fili could feel the cock in his hand twitch and beg for completion.

"You're going to come for me..." The blond whispered. "You're going to spray your seed all over my hand, here where everyone can see, where anyone could catch us... You're going to feel my cock even deeper and you're going to feel my come all fill you up..."

Kili suddenly realised something was wrong... one rule he always kept no matter how drunk and how needy he was especially when fucking with strangers. The feel of the raw skin on his, the feel of the warm cock penetrating him, and the very idea there was no condom separating them drove him wild. It felt so wrong and so tempting. He loved the feel of warm cum filling him, but safety always came first. Somehow with this man he lost all integrity and will. He just wanted to feel him deep inside.

"Fill me please..." He gasped losing all control.

"Beg for it..." The blond hissed again.

"I want you to spill your cum in me... Fuck me harder... Break me..." Kili gasped and arched against the powerful body fucking him without pause. It felt so wrong... as wrong as his fantasies about his brother. As wrong as what he kept doing as a teenager imagining his brother's hands on himself. As he could feel the pressure reach a peak, the blond and the fantasy from his youth merged into one. It was as if his own brother was fucking him senselessly, and as his body twitched and his orgasm hit, there could only be one name on his lips. "Fili!" He gasped unknowingly and he felt swept off his feet by the blond's last powerful moves. He could feel the blond grab him even tighter as he rode out his orgasm, shamelessly spilling inside his lover. If he hadn't been holding him tightly Kili surely would have landed on the ground.

He could feel tender kisses as the blond was caressing his neck and gently nibbling on his skin. They were still connected. The strong long cock still buried inside his ass. It felt like heaven.

"Let's clean up a bit." The blond gently suggested with a warm kind smile, as he gently left his body and corrected his jeans a bit. He reached out his cum covered hand to Kili, who just smirked and took it. With his other hand Fili closed the car, and opened the door and guided him in.

"A shower?" The blond gently suggested.

"With pleasure." The brunet nodded swiftly.

Fili couldn't believe everything that happened. His sex with Kili was probably the best he ever had, his brother reacting so vividly and shamelessly. He almost died when Kili whispered his name, it was as if his heart stopped and began working again triple fast. The connection they had was insane, the hand in his, the playful gesture of Kili's hand on his body as they were washing. His heart made a jump when he realised Kili had in fact recognised him, even if now he wasn't showing it. He was acting as if they were just strangers, and that was even better. As if the past was long buried and gone, and all that mattered was now. Without any moral dilemmas, without any regrets.

"Would you like something to eat?" He gently asked.

"You can cook?" The brunet asked surprised as he gazed around the house.

"I like it, but I'm no master chef." Fili smiled at him. "Pizza and a movie?" He suggested with warmth in his voice.

"I'd love that." The brunet smiled at him, and curiously gazed around the house. He had been there before but his hangover head did not register much. "Do you want some help?" He returned to the kitchen.

"Get something to drink form the fridge." The blond told him lightly. "And take out anything you like on your pizza."

"You're making it from scratch?" Kili asked with a smile.

"That's the only way I like pizza, frozen is just crap..." Fili noticed. "And no pizza house delivers at this time."

"If it's late for you we could to sleep." Kili suggested gently.

"Nah, I'm fine. No work tomorrow." The blond smirked.

"So what do you do?" The brunet sat on the high bar stool and began cutting things for the pizza.

"I work here, you probably noticed the car garage right in front of the house." Fili told him lightly.

"Nope, I was a bit busy to notice anything." Kili smiled at him lightly. "So you fix cars?"

"Anything with an engine as well." The blond added. "What do you do?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing really fascinating. I'm studying business administration, and helping out in the family company." Kili avoided saying where exactly, because that always gave people strange ideas.

Fili just blinked at him. During sex he was pretty sure Kili called out his name, but now he was pretending he did not know anything about him. Surely mother must have told him he came back and bought the garage from Dwalin. Or maybe she didn't.

"You don't seem very happy..." the blond gently noticed.

"Well, it's complicated." Kili gasped, and reached for the cheese. "I wanted to go into electronics and IT, but my parents didn't want to hear about that." He admitted after a while.

"That's depressing." The blond noticed slowly, looking at him with a deep serious look. "I would never let anyone make any decisions for me, if you do something you don't like, you will never be good at it."

He saw tears appear in those gorgeous amber eyes and the boy looked down to the cheese. "Is that why you go to night clubs and party with strangers?" The blond gently asked and embraced the boy tightly.

"I just..." Kili noticed he was making a scene. "I just have my friends and family, but somehow I feel like my life is empty. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I do." The blond rested his head on Kili's shoulders. "Tell me one thing, do you often do things like this?"

"What do you mean?" The boy hissed.

"Do you often go home with strangers to have sex..." The blond asked him gently.

"Not very often..." The boy admitted. "It's just... it's easier..."

"Easier that being in a relationship with somebody?" The blond noticed.

"Yeah..." The brunet noticed and leaned in closer into the blond.

"But you do know it's dangerous and risky?" The blond asked. "You never know who you would meet, or what disease the person has." He noticed thinking back to the rash decision to have unprotected sex.

"I don't normally have unprotected sex, if that's what you mean..." The boy blushed slightly and gazed down ashamed. "What about you?" He glanced at the blond.

"I was there just by chance. My friends made a bet, and I had to take a selfie in a gay night club. You know the rest..." Fili told him with a kind smile.

"Did you come back again just for the chance you'd see me again?" Kili asked him with hope in his eyes.

"I wasn't looking for anyone else, that was for sure." Fili kissed him gently and returned to the almost finished pizza. "We started from the wrong end of things, but let's just go and snuggle on the sofa a bit. The pizza needs to cook." He reached his hand to the brunet.

"Can I chose the film?" The boy asked with sparks in those gorgeous amber eyes.

"Whatever you want Lover Boy." The blond noticed with affection.

He sat comfortable on the old sofa and waited to Kili to pick a film, after a moment the beautiful brunet turned on the TV and snuggled against him.

"I hope you didn't chose a horror film..." The blond hissed.

"I only watch horror films Sunshine..." The boy smiled at him and embraced him tightly.

They lay on the sofa, Fili on the bottom and Kili comfortable resting on his strong chest. They nearly jumped off as the timer announced it was time for their pizza.

"I'll get the pizza..." Fili slowly got up.

The brunet gazed at the film, paused it and rushed to the kitchen to help.

"I'll get the plates and drinks." He immediately said and reached for two cokes from the fridge. "Where are the plates?"

"Second cupboard on the left." The blond smiled, as he pulled out the deliciously smelling pizza from the oven.

"Smells amazing..." Kili inhaled the delicious aroma.

"I hope it tastes as good..." Fili noticed shyly.

The returned to the living room, and they ate the pizza watching another part of the film. Fili gazed at the tomato stain in the corner of Kili's lips and instead of telling him about it, he leaned in and licked it off. That was like a magic trigger, the brunet immediately opened his lips and invite the playful tongue in. Soon the film was all forgotten, as was the food. Their bodies collided yet again, with a sudden emotion of joy and fulfilment. With wild sparks in his eyes the brunet go into the blond's lap and forced him to take off his t-shirt.

"You have a tattoo?" He gasped with amazement, seeing part of the pattern on the blond's shoulder.

"You haven't noticed yet?" The blond smile with a amused smirk.

"It was dark and last time I was busy..." Kili grinded against his erection.

"Would you like to take a closer look?" The blond smiled, and when the boy nodded he lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He dropped him on the bed and with a wide grin turned around and sat on the edge of the large bed.

"What?" He heard a surprised gasp from the boy, soon he felt playful fingers caress his naked skin where the pattern was imprinted.

"So do you like it?" Fili asked unsure of anything.

"You have a huge dragon on your back! How cool is that?" The boy hissed and began tracing the tattoo with his lips.

"I made the design myself, and my friend's cousin did it." He told the brunet with a smirk. He felt two legs wrap around his hips and playful lips go up and down his spine.

"I wish I had the guts to do something like that..." The boy hissed.

"You have guts to go to gay night clubs and find one night stands, but you don't have guts to get a tattoo?" The blond noticed amused.

"A tattoo is a permanent mark on your skin, my parents would kill me, especially after..." He told him grimly.

"After?" Fili asked gently.

"I had some problems." The boy added shyly and clenched to his back.

"What kind of problems?" Fili asked.

"Do you promise it will not change the way you think of me?" The boy asked him in a pleading tone.

"Nothing will change that." The blond assured him.

"I had drug problems in high school, and my parents well they freaked and sent me to rehab." Kili told him. Fili's heart almost stopped hearing that.

"Are you clean now?" He asked gently.

"For a long time now. But they still... they still treat me like a child... and say they need to look after me." Kili confessed in a grin tone.

"So you feel trapped..." The blond noticed.

The boy just nodded and shivered.

"Don't worry..." The blond kissed him gently. "I'm going to take care of you now, and I'll make sure nobody forces you to anything..."

"You haven't met my mother..." The boy noticed confirmed what Fili had concluded, that his name was just a fantasy in his head. His brother had still no idea who he was. He must have imagined it feeling the pleasure of their forbidden intercourse.

"I'll handle it." Fili assured him with a wide smile and pulled him closer.

Chapter 3

Kili awoke the next day feeling more happy than he could remember. The night was full of so many tender emotions, and passion at the same time. Somehow this man seemed to understand him, seemed to like him. And Kili feeling rejected most of his life, welcomed the new emotion with open arms. He glanced at the blond sleeping peacefully by his side, and shifted to gaze on his handsome face. This man was so fucking handsome and attractive it was insane. It was insane to think he wanted Kili, clumsy, unattractive and plain. Kili with all the problems, complexes, the damaged Kili. In his arms he felt safe, he felt loved.

He gently pressed a tender kiss to the blond's lips.

"I wish you would wake me up like that everyday..." The blond noticed with a spark in his blue eyes.

Kili smiled at that and leaned in for another kiss. Somehow he managed to chocked down the words on his mind. He just wanted to reply _We can arrange that..._ but that basically would mean forcing himself in without an invitation.

"Breakfast?" The blond noticed. "Do you have plans for the weekend?" He shyly added.

"I have to be at home tomorrow for dinner, so today is free." The boy noticed with a smile.

"And tonight?" The blond wanted to make sure.

"I can stay till tomorrow afternoon." Kili replied with a happy smile.

"Fantastic!" The blond pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

His weekend with his lover was like bliss. After a rich breakfast, he showed Kili around his workshop. Kili immediately squeezed seeing the Mustang on one of the work places. After a long sessions of technical questions, and seeing all the other jobs Fili had in the garage, he took Kili for a drive on his favourite motorbike. The boy was very enthusiastic and the way he was clinging to Fili made the blond feel loved. He always avoided relationships knowing it meant heartache and not being with the one he really loved, but now having Kili next to him was bliss.

Somehow they connected like fire, it was as if there was nothing in between them, only love the shared. Fili had to face it when he was young he was jealous, he was raging and he hated his brother. Now this more adult Kili was witty, fun, cheerful and so fucking adorable it drove Fili mad. He loved him, every little thing about him, starting from the way his amber eyes shone in excitement, to the way he kept reaching out for his hand. He just wished they could stay like that forever.

When Sunday morning came Kili was feeling nervous. The weekend was beautiful. It was as if he was given a piece of heaven. But his lover in some aspects was open and joyful, while in others he avoided answers. Kili wanted to ask him his name, he wanted to reach out and ask if they would meet again, but his low self esteem stopped him. He wanted to believe the soft touches and tenderness was a display of love and interest, but he was too confused to seek answers. He was so scared to hear a negative response he decided to wait.

When his lover finally drove him back, he had no idea how to ask. As they shared the last tender kisses in the car he had no idea if he would ever see him again, and that nearly broke his heart.

He watched the car disappear and felt tears come up to his eyes. He walked the last few blocks home and when he almost reached for the door knob, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and the tears immediately were replaced with a wide happy grin.

'No crying please...' The short text message from a person names Sunshine. He just smiled radiantly.

'I don't want to be alone." He replied.

'You never will' A swift replied came, and with a light heart Kili entered home.

"Where the hell were you?" His mother nearly ambushed him in the doorway.

"I told you I was out with friends." Kili told her calmly.

"You went out on Friday, and today is Sunday if you haven't noticed." Dis hissed at him angrily.

"What do you care? You told me to be home for dinner on Sunday and I'm here!" He hissed and rushed to his room.

"You better take a shower and change those clothes we have guests coming over!" He heard her yell after him

"Fucking great..." Kili hissed and pulled out a classic white shirt and dark trousers, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fundin!" He politely greeted his father's business partner.

"Kili! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Balin greeted him warmly. "How are your studies going?"

"Slow." His father Ferin Durin noticed with a grin undertone. "But he's become quite useful at the office." He admitted after a while.

Kili gazed at his father with surprised eyes, it was rare to hear a praise from him. The firm Ferin was always cold and overbearing. Who always wondered how his fiery mother got involved with her distant cousin, but the similarity between him and the man made it clear they were closely related.

Soon more guests began arriving, his uncle Gloin, his uncle Thorin followed by Bilbo Baggins his business partner, and finally Nain one of his mother's cousins. Clearly this was another boring business dinner.

"So I heard your eldest is back in town." Gloin casually said in the middle of dinner.

"He has, but he's not very family oriented at the moment." Dis calmly replied.

"I thought he would join the company." Thorin, his mother's brother hissed.

"It seems he has no such interest." Dis admitted grimly.

"He'll come to his senses soon." Ferin noticed with a smirk. "For sure we could use him, he's always showed great promise."

"I admit he's the most responsible and hard working of the second generation." Gloin sipped on his wine.

Kili clenched his fists under the table, like most conversations the topic at some time would glide towards Fili, and as always everyone said only praise about the always absent family member.

"He's managing very well on his own." Balin noticed with a kind smile.

"It's your stupid brother who encouraged his newest idea..." Dis hissed.

"Give the boy a break." Ferin spoke firmly. "He's very resourceful but there will come a time when he comes back to us. He's got all the qualities I respect most, he's humble, brave and independent."

"Yeah he is special." Thorin noticed. "I'm going to drop by, he's staying at Dwalin's old place?"

"Yeah, he bought the house from Dwalin." Balin confirmed.

"So he made enough money to buy a house?" Ferin noticed with a wide smile. "That boy indeed is something."

"May I be excused?" Kili politely asked his mother.

"You may." She replied politely but with a angry spark in her eyes.

"I heard your younger is still spending time with the Luin brothers." Thorin hissed at Dis.

"There is little we can do about that." Dis grimaced.

"Those three have always been trouble." Gloin complained.

"Your son isn't saint material either..." Nain hissed.

"Neither is yours!" Gloin replied with a smile.

"Fili is our only true hope in taking over the business." Ferin noticed grimly.

"Give him a bit of time and space." Balin gently told them. "If you start pressing him he might take off again, he's too independent to be forced to anything."

"But when he does engage into anything he gives it his all." Thorin added.

Kili stood in front of his room and felt his heart bleed yet again. No one really understood him or needed him.

He sat on his bed and grimaced. His whole life was one big joke.

Suddenly his phone nearly made him jump.

'Are your family dinners fun or dead boring?' He saw a short text.

'Boring as hell.' He replied quickly.

'I'm lonely.' The reply came fast.

'I'd rather be there with you than here...' He quickly replied.

'Are you an adult or not?' The replied came quickly.

'I feel like a kid... They think I'm a kid.' He complained.

'You're not a kid anymore.' The reply came quickly.

'No I'm not.' Kili replied.

'Then stop thinking irrationally. And running away with a person you practically don't know isn't adult behaviour. Talk to your parents tell them what you really want to do with your life, and then just do it.' The harsh replied came after a few minutes.

'You don't understand...' Kili wrote back.

'I do! I'll be there for you, I'll be by your side. But make logical decisions and do your best in what you think you're best.' The reply surprised Kili.

'Thank you.' He replied quickly, and reached for his laptop and began browsing his university website seeking information about possible change of studies.

'How old are you? And you're still living with your parents?' The blond's new message startled him.

'I'm almost twenty two.' Kili wrote to him. 'Is that an invitation?'

Fili nearly died of a heart attack, Kili his delightful brother was practically suggesting moving in after just two weeks since they met. He loved him, but the naivety and trust was just too much to show towards a stranger.

'It might be, we need to talk seriously.' Fili wrote to him.

'I can't wait.' Kili replied with a happy smile.

'Do you want me to pick you up?' The blond replied.

'Nah, I can take my car as long as you give me the address.' He replied.

'47 North Dale Drive.' Fili quickly replied. 'Tomorrow around 4 pm?'

'I'll be there.' Kili replied with a grin.

"What do you mean you want to change your studies?" Ferin hissed looking at Kili sternly, they were eating breakfast when Kili dropped the bomb.

"Business is not for me..." Kili told him trying to be confident. "I'm never going to excel at it, computers are my thing."

Dis silently gazed from her younger son to her husband. "Do you also want to stop working at the company?" She asked slowly.

"No! I like the job!" Kili told her. "I just want to transfer to IT studies, and specialize in programming."

"That's actually a good profession." Dis told Ferin firmly.

"Are you sure you can do it? That this isn't just one more way of running away?" Ferin gazed at him strongly.

"I love computers." Kili told them. "I know it might be difficult at times, but I feel I could do it well. I'm not scared of hard work."

"I think we can agree to it, but on several conditions." Dis waved her finger in front of Kili.

"What kind of conditions?" Kili asked suddenly scared.

"If you take up new studies you have finish them." Dis told him firmly. "If you drop out, or resign you will not be getting any more financial support from us."

"Clear." Kili nodded.

"You will continue to work at the office, as soon as you get a new schedule we will arrange your office hours." Ferin made the call.

"Talk to admissions and see to the details and we'll discuss the rest as soon as you take care of the paperwork." Dis told him firmly.

Kili took his car and typed the address in the gps. He drove confidently, and the closer he was the more he recognised the area. He stopped in front of the car garage right next to the house. He gazed around with terror, the stunt they pulled last time they came here, against the SUV car now parked on the driveway was risky at best. There weren't many houses around, but still anybody could see them if not for the cover the car gave.

He slowly walked towards the garage, and gazed at his watch, it was still a few minutes till four. He sneaked in and saw the blond under the car clearly focused on his job. Kili sat down on the armchair in the corner of the workshop and gazed around. During the weekend he already had a look around, and the Mustang was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly he heard another car pull in and someone walk into the workshop. He tried to hide in the armchair suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

To his horror he saw his uncle Thorin walk in confidently.

"How is the Mustang going?"Thorin asked.

"The same... I still need to do more work on the engine to make it actually work." The blond explained slowly as if he knew Thorin very well.

"Hi Kili!" Thorin noticed the brunet sitting on the armchair.

"Hi uncle!" Kili smiled at Thorin unsure of what was going on.

"I'm glad you two are finally getting along." Thorin turned towards the blond, and Kili suddenly felt a cold wave reach his heart. Scraps of yesterday's conversation, scraps of what mother or father told him. Suddenly he realised those blue eyes weren't just alike to his brother's, those were his brother's eyes. Terror suddenly hit him, what he thought were teenage fantasies, what he thought just a crazy creation of his crazy brain. This was his brother, his hair much shorter, he grew a beard and became more buff and strong. But those eyes were the same as he knew all his life.

"It's a pleasant change." Kili replied slowly. Fili glanced at him warily, but the brunet seemed calm apart from the tightly clenched fists.

"Your mom told me you're thinking of changing your studies." Thorin walked closer to Kili.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot about it." Kili told him slowly.

"Actually I encouraged it." Fili supported Kili immediately.

"You have?" Thorin's eyebrows rose.

"We have been talking a lot lately." Fili replied enigmatically. "Would you like to stay for dinner with us?"

Thorin just glared at Kili and back to Fili. "If you don't mind the company." He told them.

"Not at all." Kili replied with ease feeling strangely numb.

"Kili, could you go and pull out the dinner from the oven before it burns?" Fili noticed glancing at the clock.

"I'm glad you decided to drop by when I have a normal dinner ready." He smiled at Thorin and went over to the bathroom to get cleaned. "Give me ten minutes and I'll join you." He told Thorin.

"I'll wait in the house." Thorin noticed.

He found Kili running around the kitchen with ease. He was pulling out cutlery and plates and setting it up on the back porch.

"You seem at home here." Thorin noticed slowly.

"We've spent some time together recently." Kili told him carefully choosing his words. "We accidently bumped into each other in town and we're trying to start anew."

"That's good. Your mother has always been worried about the tense relation between the two of you. Hearing you two are getting along will ease her nerves." Thorin told him gently.

"It should." Kili noticed and pulled out the tasty looking chicken from the oven.

"So did it burn?" Fili walked into the kitchen with a light smile.

"Nope!" Kili somehow could not stop the smile from coming to his lips.

"Smells great, where did you learn to cook?" Thorin asked surprised.

"From the chef at the base, Bombur was great when it came to fancy dinners." Fili smiled lightly and began cutting the chicken. "The salad is in the fridge." He told Kili gently.

After dinner Thorin stayed for a moment of chatting. He tried to talk Fili into coming to work at the family company, but Fili stubbornly said he wasn't interested. When Thorin finally left there was a grim silence between them.

Chapter 4

"We really need to talk." Fili told Kili in a gentle tone.

"I'm not sure if we have anything left to talk about. It's all pretty clear." Kili hissed. "You knew who I was from that first night... This joke went a little too far don't you think?"

"You think this was a joke?" Fili hissed.

"A very sick joke." Kili clarified.

Fili gazed at the brunet deeply and with worry. "It wasn't a joke." He told him firmly. "I met you in that club and you just began hitting on me..."

"And you went with the flow..." Kili hissed.

"I don't usually have extremely cute men throw themselves at me, how could I refuse you?" Fili smiled playfully.

"You knew who I was, you should refuse..." Kili hissed.

"How could I refuse you?" Fili noticed gently.

"It's wrong!" Kili told him.

"Well sorry, I'm just a gay pervert who has a tendency to give in to horny willing younger brothers..." Fili hissed. "You wanted it, so don't pretend you didn't."

"That's not the point." Kili grimaced. "You knew I was your brother! I had a feeling your eyes were similar but I did not connect the facts until today."

"If you had been there when I came home the last few years, you might have known what I look like now..." Fili hissed. "Hell you would know what I look like if you would take a glance at my face book account... It's not like I was the one avoiding you."

"I didn't want to see you. I still don't." Kili hissed.

"Maybe we should talk about that and about what happened in the last few weeks?" Fili gently suggested.

"I'm not sure we have anything to talk about. The past is the past, and what happened recently was just sex between two strangers who don't have to meet ever again." Kili pushed everything aside and tried to find a logical way to deal with the situation.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Fili told him gently. "I understand you might feel disgusted with what happened between us."

"And you don't?" Kili realised.

"I knew." Fili reminded him. "Nothing between us was disgusting for me."

"But that's not normal..." Kili hissed trying to grasp what his brother just suggested.

"It's not normal, it's immoral, depraved, sick, illegal and everything in between." Fili told him. "It's also thrilling and exciting, and the main reason why I had to leave home."

"What do you mean?" Kili asked slowly.

"You know what I mean." Fili looked down blushing. "Certainly you must know what I mean."

"You left because you wanted to fuck me." Kili growled.

"I left because sooner or later I would." Fili told him. "And no matter how immoral my urges I certainly did not want to molest my younger brother, I did not want to approach you like this when you were too young to know what the stakes were."

"So you approached me that night in the club..." Kili hissed.

"You approached me then." Fili reminded him.

"And you gave in despite knowing it was me..." Kili hissed.

"I'm not the one seeking out random blond strangers in club just for a one night stand, during which you whisper my name..." Fili growled at him. "Tell me one thing brother, was it the idea that you were fucking a stranger or the idea that the stranger reminded you of your brother which made you so aroused?"

Kili sat there lost for words, he stared at Fili his brother, at his Sunshine the handsome stranger he met in the club, and he had no idea what to say.

"There was no way I could refuse you then. If you honestly didn't want it, I'm sorry." Fili slowly told him with shame in his voice. "I fucked up our relations forever, haven't I?" He noticed sadly and suddenly walked out into the back yard and pulled out his cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Kili hissed seeing him with a cigarette.

"I quit three years ago." Fili hissed and inhaled again.

"So why do you keep them around?" Kili grabbed the packet.

"As a test, which I just failed." Fili hissed.

"Give me that!" Kili grabbed the cigarette and put it out. "You're not smoking." He declared bitterly.

"Whatever you say." Fili noticed sadly.

"Get back inside." Kili ordered him firmly.

"Fine." Fili followed obediently feeling he just lost a battle.

"I loved you." Kili suddenly told him as they sat down in the living room. "When you left... It was as if you had killed me." He confessed. "I didn't understand why you did it and I felt abandoned."

"I didn't want to force you into anything... I was the problem and the source of the problem so I had to go..." Fili told him. "Every time I came back and you weren't there it broke my heart and made me bitter."

"I was punishing you." Kili confessed. "I hated you for leaving me."

"I'm sorry but you do understand why I had to leave..." Fili gasped.

"You should have stayed. The result wouldn't be any different." Kili noticed sternly. "Sooner or later it would have happened anyway, and at least you would have been by my side. The drugs, all my problem would have never happened."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked with a premonition.

"You know what I mean." Kili told him grimly. "If you would have stayed I would have probably approached you anyway."

Fili blinked at him and stared.

"I needed you and you left! I had no idea what was going on with me! Then Smaug came along and he taught me how to numb the pain with drugs and sex. It was really difficult to stop, I had to go to rehab, I had to deal with it all alone!" Kili folded his legs and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm so sorry..." Fili gently touched his arm.

"You left me!" Kili began crying. "I loved you so fucking much, and you left me!"

"I'm never going to leave you..." Fili whispered to him and gently embraced him.

"And any minute now you're going to tell me you're leaving again because we finally did fuck!" Kili sobbed desperately.

Fili firmly embraced him and pulled him closer. "If you think what happened was wrong, if you think this is immoral, tell me. I can be anything you want, your brother, your friend, just a house mate if you wish... Just tell me what you want..." Fili could feel tears come into his eyes.

"I want you." Kili sobbed and clanged to Fili.

"I'm going to be here for you. " Fili told him.

"I'm not asking you to be here for me, I'm asking you to be with me..." Kili hissed in between sobs.

"Kili?" Fili asked in a trembling tone.

"I want you. I want to kiss you, I want to live with you, I want to fuck you every day..." Kili spoke on one breath. "I want to be with you."

"I love you." Fili gently said in his hair gently embracing him and nudging his neck.

"I love you too." Kili's hands were shaking as he gently wrapped his arms around Fili's neck.

The next morning Fili stretched after a peaceful night, feeling the warm body of his brother right next to him. After long hours of talking about the years they hadn't seen each other, they felt at peace.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kili suddenly asked him

"I have to finish the Honda in the driveway today, you should go to University to settle the transfer." Fili told him gently.

"What then?" Kili asked brushing his fingers along Fili's chest hairs.

"Then I was hoping you would come to stay." Fili told him. "There is enough space here for both of us, and actually the road to your university is closer from here."

"You really want me to move in?" Kili asked shyly.

"Move in and stay forever." Fili told him.

"What will mom and dad say?" Kili suddenly realised.

"I will deal with them. I told you I would." Fili told him gently. "But you certainly must understand that officially we have to be just brothers."

"I know..." Kili gasped annoyed.

"So some of your things will land in the second bedroom just in case." Fili told him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kili asked gently.

"The only people we have to worry about are those two red head friends of yours..." Fili noticed.

"I'll handle them." Kili told him firmly. "I'm more worried about the fact that I love to dance..."

"We can also go to a club and dance all you want... It's not like we have to go to the club here in town..." He told him with a smirk. "I'll drive you to town today and later pick you up from home."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Kili smirked and snuggled closer with an evil grin.

"What do you mean you're moving out?" Ferin scolded Kili as the boy was packing his things.

"I made my decision." Kili told his parents firmly.

"But Kili where will you go? You can't live alone..." Dis was disturbed with the idea.

"I'm not going to live alone." Kili told them.

"You mean you have a new boy friend?" Ferin nearly spat the last word out, their sons preference was always disturbing for them.

"Nope. But I'm going to live with someone you know. Actually he should be here to pick me up soon, so will you finally let me pack?" Kili hissed and continued to throw his things into the two big bags on the bed.

Ferin grabbed Dis's hand and both of them walked downstairs. "I don't know what that crazy son of yours have come up with this time, but this madness has to stop!" Ferin told her firmly.

"Son of mine? I must remind you dear, he's as much my son as he is yours!" She hissed at him. "Yelling at him we'll just achieve the opposite result and he'll run away or worse start doing those blasted drugs again!"

The doorbell stopped their vivid conversation. Dis with a puff sound walked to the door ready to tell her son's new boyfriend to fuck off.

The person she saw on the doorstep made her lose her voice in shock.

"Fili?" Ferin gasped at the person in the doorway.

"Mom, dad it's nice to see you, am I coming at a bad time?" He asked sensing the tension.

"We're having a little Kili crisis at the moment." His mother told him. "But let's have some tea and talk about you, I'm glad you finally found the time to visit us."

"I'm not actually here to visit you." Fili gently told her. "Although I do admit we have to talk."

"I need ten more minutes!" Kili yelled from the staircase.

"Take your time, I need to talk to mom and dad first!" Fili yelled back. "To your office maybe?" Fili proposed.

"So what's going on here?" Dis asked him with a strange puzzled face.

"A lot it seems. Why haven't you told me about all the problems with Kili in the last years?" Fili asked them in a firm voice.

"Kili has always been more difficult than you... We were hoping he would grow out of it. You were away and in danger and we didn't want it to influence your actions in the line of duty." Ferin told him equally firmly.

"I could have talked to him, supported him in rehab." Fili told them.

"He told you about that?" Dis's eyes went wide.

"We met accidentally in town, and recently we've spent some time together." Fili told them honestly. "Kili felt that I abandoned him when I felt for the army, and I realised he needed me much more than I was present in his life."

"He's a spoilt brat." Ferin hissed. "You were a perfect teenager, hard working, you're doing fine on your own and you achieved so much!"

"Or was it maybe you didn't give him space to grow? Maybe it was because he was always compared to me that he feels insignificant and unloved?" Fili told them brutally.

"Where is all this leading to?" Dis gazed at him.

"I invited Kili to move in with me. I have enough space, and it's closer to his university." Fili told them their decision.

"But Kili is still unstable... he gets into trouble, drinks, goes to wild parties and has the craziest friends!" Ferin spat at him.

"And I will keep an eye on him. I'm his brother and I can assure you I will do everything to take good care of him." Fili told them. "I'll make sure he finally grows and matures."

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea..." Dis mumbled.

"I know Kili has been working in the office three days a week, so in theory he should be getting a normal salary anyway." Fili made them realise. "Cut off all the extra money, give him a normal salary like any part time employee. Pay for his studies and nothing more."

"Fili you're taking a huge burden onto your shoulders... You cannot take responsibility of him on your own." Dis told him.

"Somebody has to help him. And for us all it would be best if it's me who helps him." Fili told them. "I've recently talked to Thorin and I realised I have been neglecting my family too much. If that is still your wish I can come two days a week to help with the company." He told them. "I love fixing cars, so you can't expect me to drop it, but I'd like to help a bit as well."

"That would be fine, I'd like you to learn the business and step up maybe one day. Kili is trying hard, but he's still too young." Ferin told him coldly.

"I'm ready!" Kili came with a radiant smile but he stopped sensing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"We're done here aren't we?" Fili stood up. "Why don't you both come and visit us on Sunday for dinner?"

"We'd like that." Dis replied to him with a light smile.

"We'll see you then." Fili smiled to them honestly.

"How did you get them to agree? They almost slaughtered me when I told them I wanted to move out." Kili hissed as they were driving to their house.

"It's going to cost us two days at the office. Both of us." Fili smirked at him.

"You're going to work at the office?" Kili was bemused.

"I'm not going to be separated from you not even for one second." Fili smiled at him.

"You're doing it just for me?" Kili smirked and traced his leg.

"I'd do anything for you." Fili smiled. "What are you?"

"I'm teasing you!" Kili smiled widely and firmly grabbed his erection. "And you dear brother are insatiate."

"You have no idea." Fili gasped feeling the strong hand pump a steady rhythm.

"But since it's bright we're not fucking against the car." Kili scolded him.

"We're fucking in the Mustang." Fili made the call.

"But it's not finished!" Kili noticed with a grin.

"But the back seat is already there!" Fili noticed wittily.

"Nope, we're not fucking in the Mustang until you finish working on it." Kili tugged strongly. "Then we'll take it for a drive, first you'll get a blow job, and then I'm going to lay naked on the hood, so you could fuck me..."

"There is a car in the driveway." Fili hissed as they were arriving.

"Shit!" Kili complained.

"Who's that?" Fili hissed as Kili was correcting his trousers.

"My friends..." Kili noticed.

"You gave them the address already?" Fili noticed with a smirk.

"Nope, but Nori has his way of finding out things he want to find out." Kili hissed. "He works for some crazy agency, more secret that FBI, CIA and MI6 together!"

"So he's an unemployed vagabond." Fili hissed.

"Only officially." Kili smirked. "Get ready for strange questions, and there is no point hiding anything he knows everything."

"Just fucking great!" Fili gasped and got out of the car after Kili.

"So where the fuck have you been?" Nori hissed and embraced Kili. "First you disappear with this dope, then you don't answer your phone!"

"Hi!" Fili gazed at the red head.

"Hi!" Nori replied in an ice cold voice. Ori was hiding behind him with an unsure grin.

"Are you going to help us carry my stuff in or are you just came to annoy us?" Kili hissed at them.

"You're moving in?" Nori's eyes went wide and angry. "You barely know the guy!"

"Can we talk about that inside perhaps?" Kili suggested and grabbed one of his bags and carried it in.

"Fucking fantastic!" Nori hissed and grabbed one bag, Ori quickly reached for some stuff as well and both followed Kili inside the house.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Fili politely proposed.

"Cocaine and heroine!" Nori sniggered.

"Pizza and beer." Ori corrected.

"Coming right up." Fili smiled and went into the kitchen. "We might as well talk as we cook."

"We cook?" Nori's eyes went wide.

"I'm coming, are you?" Kili told them with a smirk.

"What a nice kitchen!" Ori gasped with a smile.

"Just an old homey kitchen." Fili noticed. "Actually I was thinking of renovating it."

"A great idea!" Kili laughed as he opened the fridge and began pulling out ingredients.

"So you're planning to cook pizza from scratch?" Ori had a puzzled look on his innocent face.

"So you're really going to live together?" Nori hissed again.

"Yes we are." Fili told him calmly.

"You barely know him!" Nori hissed again. "Out of all the crazy things you did in the last years this is clearly the most fucked up!"

"And to think mom and dad were so worried about your friends having a bad influence on you." Fili noticed with a grin.

"What?" Nori gasped.

"Nori, meet Fili." Kili decided to introduce them officially. "And that's Ori."

"Your brother Fili?" Nori's eyes went narrow and menacing. "You fucked your own brother?"

"Pretty much yeah." Kili told him with a smile. "But you if try to confront me about it again I'll deny everything!" He threatened Nori with a finger.

"But he's your fucking brother!" Nori looked enraged.

"So what?" Ori told him. "That's not our business."

Fili and Kili gazed at Ori, and then to stunned Nori.

"Your brother?" Nori asked again.

"Yup." Kili replied with a smile.

"Your brother the one who abandoned you and went to war and became a war hero?" Nori asked again.

"I only have one brother." Kili confirmed.

"And now he comes from Mahal knows where, you fuck each other and you decide to move in with him?" Nori's face was so hilarious Kili felt like bursting out with laughter.

"Yup." Kili confirmed.

"You're fucking crazy!" Nori gasped with emotion.

"You finally realised that?" Ori made him realise and broke out with laughter and his brother soon joined in.

"Grate the cheese!" Kili passed Ori the cheese. "And you chop the onion, I prefer when you cry!" He gave Nori the onion and a knife.

Chapter 5

They settled quickly into a nice homey routine. Fili would cook, Kili would clean. When alone they would never take their hands and eyes off each other, when in company they trained to behave as normal brothers should. It was hard at first, but every instance when they had to pretend, they would compensate when finally left alone.

Ferin and Dis were happy to come over for dinner on Sunday, both curious about Fili's house and business. They were still reluctant with the idea of Kili living with him was a good one, but the fresh air, lots of activities around the house and workshop convinced them it might be a good idea after all.

"So is the garage a profitable business?" Ferin asked Fili with a smile, as Fili was showing them hi projects.

"Enough." Fili confirmed. "After all the orders and commands in the military I need a bit more freedom and self reliance now."

"So are you going to be coming to the office?" Ferin asked him gently.

"As promised. Kili's new schedule gives him time to come over on Tuesdays and Fridays, so we'll probably be driving there together and spending the day there." Fili told them his plan. "I need some time here as well, and Kili really needs to get things straight with his school."

"Kili are you aware your brother set some extra conditions for your work for us?" Dis told her younger son.

"Yes, he told me I'll be getting a normal salary but I won't be getting any allowance." Kili told them slowly.

"And you'll be paying for his studies." Fili added gazing at them.

"We know you always were reluctant to use the family money, but I'd like to discuss some business options with you." Ferin told him.

"What kind of business options?" Fili asked him gently.

"Well I have lots of friends, and most of my friends love one thing, spending money." Ferin told him gently.

"Your point being?" Fili asked suspiciously.

"One of my friends recently inherited an old house, and with the old house an old garage." Ferin spoke with a sly smile. "And in the garage he found nearly fifteen old derelict cars. He has no idea about their value, and he has no money to restore them himself. He's barely making ends meet as it is, from his university salary and the maintenance of huge house. So let's say, I will give the cash to do the repairs, you do the work, and I'll get someone to buy the cars and then we share the profits with Bilbo?"

"I'd have to see the cars first." Fili noticed sternly. "They might be interesting, or not really worth the time and effort."

"I'm glad you're interested, here's his card." Ferin gave him the card.

"I'll give him a call and go and take a look." Fili promised.

"It really might be interesting." Kili smiled and glanced at the card. "Bilbo Baggins? Isn't he an old friend of Gandalf? He mentioned him I think."

"One and the same. He's also a professor at your university, but in a completely different direction, in literature I think." Ferin noticed.

"Are you happy here?" Dis gently pulled Kili to the side and Ferin and Fili were talking about business.

"It's very calm here. I'm glad Fili wanted to take me in." Kili slowly told her.

"I'm happy you finally fixed your relations. I was very worried about you avoiding him." She told him slowly.

"We had to settle some differences, but after talking over all the problems, we're doing great." Kili assured her.

"Just one thing, your brother is older, I hope you won't be burden to him. Let him have a life." Dis scolded him and returned towards the car.

The same evening Fili called Mr. Baggins and arranged a meeting to see the old cars on Monday afternoon. Kili was very keen on going along, so Fili told him he would drive him there and together they would go to Mr. Baggins new house.

After spending a surprising afternoon with Mr. Baggins, Fili was thrilled with the new cars we would renovate, the possible profit stunning and thrilling for all parties involved. Bilbo turned out to be great, but lonely and pushed down because of the huge house which feel on his shoulders.

Later in the evening Fili called Thorin and told him about the huge collection and its probably value. Thorin grunted angrily but finally he agreed to sent a team to protect the house.

But the real issue was another phone call Fili got later in the evening. His friend Bifur got seriously injured in action and he was going to be transported to a hospital just an hour away. Soon he got another call from Bofur, his brother, asking if he and Bombur could crash at his place for a while to be closer to Bifur. Fili immediately agreed, but later he had to tell that to Kili, who wasn't at all enthusiastic to have two people around, until it hit him.

"We should send them to live with Bilbo!" Kili jumped with joy. "It's even closer to the hospital and then Bilbo won't need that much protection!"

"You're a fucking genius! They will need a job anyway, and protecting the house will be important." Fili kissed him and twirled him around.

"Bilbo?" Fili called him. "Is the flat over your garage in good state?"

"Well the caretaker used to live there, so it's bearable." Bilbo admitted. "Why are you asking?"

"Two of my best friends have just left the military and they need a place to crash, they could help you out with the house and keep you safe just for living there." Fili explained.

"That would be great!" Bilbo was enthusiastic. "I was planning on paying your uncle, this way we'll do an exchange."

"I came to the same conclusion." Fili smiled. "You can really trust them, two of the most loyal and trustworthy people from my unit, two brothers in fact."

"Why did they leave?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"Their third brother is in hospital after a serious injury, so they decided they need to be near him." Fili explained slowly.

"That's just so sad..." Bilbo admitted softly.

"Fili?" Kili gently asked him as Fili put away the phone.

"Yes Darling?" Fili hugged him and pulled him into his lap.

"Are we always going to be together?" Kili asked in a shaking voice.

"No one is going to separate us." Fili sealed their lips together.

"I love you..." Kili gasped and ground against him.

"I love you too." Fili kissed him and grabbed hold of him firmly.


End file.
